I'm Expecting
by Dewquent
Summary: Artemis Crock, 16 years old, Partner of Green Arrow, A Hero, is Pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, Dew here, so Quent has been busy so we haven't been able to update The Switch, I feel bad for letting not updating so that's why I started a brand new story, I hope you guys like it, it's not as great if Quent worked on, but I really tried my best.**_** Please**_** tell me what you guys think and if I should continue or not, and I know its a short chapter, the chapters will be longer, I promise! ~Dew**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Young Justice._

* * *

><p>No, no no no no! This could not be happening, I just turned 16, there is no way this is happening! This has to be a nightmare or something, this can't be real. That's it, this is just a nightmare, right? I'm only 16! This can't happen!<p>

Kicking the bathroom wall again and screaming for good measure, I confirmed that this was real, that the taunting plus on the strip in front of me is real. That what's happening to me is real. The nightmares, cramps, feeling sick all the time, I just couldn't admit it was true, how could I? This couldn't happen to me, it just couldn't, I have my whole life in front of me. Finally, after getting away from my past and having a brighter future, this happens. This isn't fair, it's just plain cruel.

Leaning on the pale blue bathroom wall, I collapse on the floor and cry, I just cry, I dont know for how long until I hear the front door opening, meaning that mom's home

"Artemis?" I hear my mom call out. "Can you help put the groceries away?" she says while she tries to get her wheel chair over the metal bump at the door.

Quickly, I grab all the tests, stuff them down into the bottom of my purse, clean up the best I could, wet my hair a bit, and walk into the kitchen to my mother. When I bend down to the floor to pick up the bags she brought home, she sees my bloodshot eyes.

"Artemis, are you alright?" She asks in a worried tone only a mother could have.

"Uh, yeah mom, I got some shampoo in my eyes earlier, it just burns a little bit." I smoothly lie back to her. How the heck am I going to tell her!

My mom's face relaxes at my reply, as far as she knows everything is ok. But I know different.

_I, Artemis Crock, am pregnant._

* * *

><p><strong>Bad? Good? Continue or Not? Review? :) Happy New Year! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Cow! 14 reviews! You guys are amazing! I updated this quicker because of all the reviews! I love reading your guys comments, especially your ideas for the story and who you think the baby's dad is. Well, if you can't tell who the baby's dad is by the end of this chapter, you'll know for sure next chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I pressed my face on my cool window, looking down on Gotham street view from my 3rd story window. Gotham actually did look sort of nice, you know if it weren't for all the crimes, murders, rapes etc. As if on cue, I hear a spine chilling scream from a distance. Huh, looks like Tony and his gang are back in neighborhood, I'll have to deal with them later.<p>

All I could do now is think about what's going to happen, what the heck was I supposed to do? I'm only 16 for crying out loud! I don't even have my learners permit yet, and I pregnant! How the heck did I let this happen? What's going to happen to… the baby? I can't take care of it, how am I going to take care of it?

What about school? Am I going to have to drop out? I go to Gotham Academy on a scholarship and if the school finds out about my… situation, I'm going to be kicked out for sure. The thought of an abortion crossed my mind, but I quickly pushed that thought away. I ca..can't do it. I won't be a killer like the rest of my messed up family. In frustration, I chuck my pillow across the room, hearing it go "thump" as it hits the ground. My. Life. Is. Over.

Thinking about family, how am I going to tell my mom, she's going to be disappointed, especially if I get kicked out of Gotham Academy because of this. My sister, I bet she won't even care what happens. Why would she, she ditched out of my life when I was 10. And my dad, oh god, I can't let him know about this! If he finds out, even I'm not sure what would happen, though I think leaving me and… the baby is out alone of the question.

The team, how are they going to act? I can't hide this baby forever, with my open stomach costume, it's going to be far too easy to see a baby bump. Batman is going to kick me out for sure. Ha, being kicked out of the team I was asked to join, the irony of it. Green Arrow, well I can kiss being his "partner" goodbye. Speed-Red Arrow would probably be laughing about this all night, about how his old mentor picked a slut to be his replacement. Even if I'm not kicked out of the team, which is really unlikely, I won't be able to go on any mission. Great this baby isn't even born yet and it's already running my life

God, this is too much for me to handle, I look down onto my stomach, I still can't believe that there life in it, Life that I'm making. While the rest of my family takes lives, I'm making one. I never really actually thought about having kids. Heck, when you're a daughter of an assassin, you can barely think about tomorrow.

Crap, I still haven't told him. How am I going to tell him, "You're so annoying. Oh hey, by the way, you're going to be a dad." This is going to affect him too, of course, not as much as me. Even as annoying as he is, he has the right to know.

Grabbing my phone from my bedside table, I look at the time, 12:36 p.m., meaning it's 11:36 where he is. If I don't tell him now, I won't be able to tell him at all. Quickly, I type up a message and hit send before I can chicken out. Two seconds later I immediately regret it, but it's too late, the message already sent. I look back on my phone, it blinking twice back at me to confirm my regret. I reread the message I've sent him. Falling face first on the pillow, I let out a muffled scream from my pillow. All I can do now is wait, while my message keeps on replaying in my head...

_"Baywatch, I got something to tell you"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You again for all the reviews! They seriously made my day yesterday, I was screaming at midnight because I saw all the reviews I got for this story. Funny thing is, I almost didn't publish this story, I thought no one would like it, well you guys proved me wrong. Mail Bag time!<strong>

**Mail Bag!**

**_candi711_**

**Aw, Thanks! And yes the father is someone from the team. I still dont know what I'm going to do with Green Arrow in this story, any ideas? And putting Jade pregnate in the story, that's a pretty good idea. I might acually use that.**

**_X-Chick218_**

**Thanks! If you can't tell who is the father by now, you'll know for sure next chapter. I hope this chapter was long enough!**

**_SheWolfQueen_**

**I hope your still interested in the story, I have a lot of ideas for it. And the father, though hinted at the end of this chapter, his identity will be confirmed next chapter!**

**_cary99_**

**Thanks! You'll know the father by the next chapter if you don't already!**

**_Irenerb_**

**Thanks! And I think you know the father is by now, if you don't you'll find out next chapter!**

**_Kay Kay_**

**Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**_JadeDragon220_**

**You'll know by the next chapter who the dad is if you don't know already. I used your baby bump idea in this chapter a bit. I'm not so sure what I'm going to do with green arrow in this story, any ideas? As for the baby, well that's a surprise for later. **

**_Dark Goddess Of Shadows_**

**Thanks, I sort of did a cliffie in this chapter too! Hopefully by next chaper you'll know who the dad is for sure!**

**_Lady on Fire_**

**Thanks, I still thinking of ideas for the story, like GA's and the teams reactions. Any ideas? As for the dad, you'll know by next chapter for sure!**

**_criticromance_**

**You know the dad identity by the next chapter if you don't know already.**

**_EvrAnge_**

**Thanks! And I'm continuing it!**

**_Regular Reader_**

**Lolz! Hope you liked this chapter too!**

**_Coconuat_**

**Well here's the second chapter! And by next chapter you'll know who the dad is for sure if you don't already!**

**_Darkness Bandit_**

**I did continue! ****And by next chapter you'll know who the dad is for sure if you don't already!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love reviews so much! I was planning to update this in Wednesday but I posted it today for you guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you have any ideas for this story, I would love to hear them! **


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOA! 23 Reviews for Chapter 2! You guys are amazingly awesome! With the number of reviews (and one threat of sending Wally to eat me) I had to post this chapter up today! This is the longest chapter yet! Oh yeah, Artemis will get a little mood swingy in this chapter... you'll see what I mean. Hope you like guys like this chapter!**

_**Warning: Minor Sexual ****Reference**_

* * *

><p><em>"Baywatch, I got something to tell you"<em>

I start pacing around my room like mad, every single possible situation going through my head. Why did I send that message! How do I tell him! How is he going to react! Is he going to be mad at me? Blame me? Tell the Justice League! Jump off a cliff? How am I supposed to know how he's going to react, you never know what an idiot will do, even if he is my idiot.

Right when I was debating whether or not I should punch my wall… again, I hear my phone vibrate across the room. I ran to my bed at speeds that would make KF impressed. Looking down at his message I see his reply.

_"Yea Arty? Something wrong babe?"_

Uggggggggg, of course he has to use that stupid nickname, he's lucky he's cute or else I would push him off a cliff personally.

Biting my lip I type up my own reply, first I type up my own little message to his reply, and then I get onto the real message, biting down on my lip more with each word. By the time I force myself to press send, I taste blood in my mouth from biting too hard. I look down at my message…

_"Ok 1 STOP CALLING ME ARTY!, and 2 well… wally I'm pregnant."_

I did it and now I regret it. I started pacing around my room even more…

**Two Minutes later…**

What the heck taking him so long to text back, he a Flash for crying out! I'm still pacing around my room, Ugggg I hate this annoying habit, I only do it when I'm nervous and right now, I'm freaking out! Pausing momentarily, I think of my earlier possibility of him jumping off a cliff. I was thinking if there were any cliffs nearby Central City when I heard my doorbell ring.

Growling, I shout out "I got it mom!" as I walk down the stairwell of my apartment so my mom wouldn't have to trouble herself with her wheelchair. Yeah, opening up the door in the middle of the night in Gotham without knowing who's on the other side isn't my best idea, but of course I'm pregnant too. His stupidity must be contagious.

Once I reach door, I fling it open and what do I see. I see Kid Idiot in Flash footie Pj's, leaning against the outside wall of the apartment complex panting like mad. Like I said before, you never know what an idiot will do.

"Sorry… it… took me so long… there was… traffic" Kid Flash says while trying to catch his breath, with his head down. I still can't believe it… he's in footie pajamas! So I do what any normal 16 year old would do, I collapse on the carpet and laugh like mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Flash POV<strong>

Finally, I caught my breath. I just ran through what 4, 5 states? I still can't believe it took me almost 3 minutes to get here, Uncle Barry would be so disappointed, stupid traffic on I-95. Then I remember why I was here in the first place. I look up, and then I look back down to the ground. Artemis was on the ground laughing like she was high on joker gas or whatever it's called. Wondering why, I suddenly looked down to what I was wearing and groan, she was never going to let me live this down. I stand there awkwardly, shifting weight between my feet, dang she's been laughing for a while, is she having like a mood swing or something, pregnant girls have those, right? Speaking of her being pregnant, I look down to her stomach. Isn't she supposed to have like giant stomach or something? She can't be pregnant right? This has to be a prank or something. We only had sex once, and with condom, well… you know before something happened with the condom… ummm never mind. So after a couple more seconds, with Artemis still laughing, I nudge her with my foot and said "Ummmm Arty… are you ok?"

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis POV<strong>

"Ummmm Arty… are you ok?" That stupid nickname snaps me back to reality. I stand up, give Wally a quick death glare, grab his arm unexpectedly and yank him inside the apartment complex. I really hope no one saw what just happened.

I stop in front of my door in the apartment and think, I wasn't expecting Wally to be here, and my mom was inside. What am I going to do? Then a light ball goes into my head. I look back at KF, who still standing around not knowing what to do, and sigh, it's the only place I know where we can be alone.

I turn back to Wally and say "Stay here."

I go back into my apartment and head straight into my room. I go to the back of my closet and find my old teddy bear. Seeing that thing brings back memories, not all of them good. I grab it off the floor and get the old rusty key I hid under it and leave my room. On the way back to the front door I grab my coat and Wally'd coat from the last time he left it at my house

Opening the door, I see KF sitting on the floor snapping his head up when I open the door. I throw one of the coats his way and put mine on. I start climbing up the stairs, with him following right behind me. Once we reach the top of the stairs, there's and old door with an even older padlock on it. I fish out my key from my pocket and open the door to the roof, a rush a cold air rushes into the apartment complex. It feels weird to be up here again, I haven't been here since the last time dad "visited" me and mom. Once KF gets up there, I close the door shut behind me and turn to him.

And before he was able to get a word out of his mouth I blurted out "Why the hell are you wearing footie pajamas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I was debating what should Wally wear in the chapter. So when I was in Walmart, I saw a pair of Flash footie Pj's and my little sister (who knows about me writing this story) told me I had to put them in the story. And I wanted to have a little KF POV moment in this chapter. Looks like everyone's favorite speedster has <em>a little secret<em> ;) . And if you can't tell, Wally is completely clueless with anything involving pregnancy.**

**With the reviews, you guys are amazing! I never in a million year would have thought this many people would like this story! Wow, 23 reviews! I was almost at tears last night with seeing the reviews count! Just thank you! You guys are just plain amazing! Well here's the Mail Bag!**

**Mail Bag!**

_**arizona sno**_

**I updated as soon as I could!**

_**Redhawk15**_

**Aw, Thanks! Yeah, thats the kind of dad I would think Wally as too.**

_**cary99**_

**Hopefully you liked this chapter! This one is my favorite so far.**

_**RobinXZatanna**_

**Lolz! I used your idea with the protection in the chapter, and it's Wally's little **secret** with what happened with it ;) You'll find out what happened soon enough.**

_**Irenerb**_

**Thanks! I love the spitfire pairing! Hope you like this chapter!**

_**SpitfireChick**_

**LOLZ! I updated as soon as I could. Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!**

_**SheWolfQueen**_

**Lolz, yeah, I can see how excited you are. Thanks, Hope you liked this chapter too!**

_**Lady in Fire**_

**Yup! Lolz, I wouldn't be surprise if he did. Thanks, hope you like this chapter too!**

_**Regular Reader**_

**Lolz! and Thanks! Hope I did as good with this one!**

_**candi711**_

**I love spitfire too! Thanks, With all reviews for GA ideas, I think I have an idea of what I'm going to do with him, Thanks!**

_**PerfectlyStrange**_

**Aw Thanks! I updated as soon as I could, hope you like this chapter!**

_**A Fan**_

**Ok, I updated! Please don't send Wally to eat me in my sleep! *shivers***

_**JadeDragon220**_

**Lolz, I'm glad that chapter made you "insanely happy"! I told you guys that you ideas might come up in the story! Lolz, I think I have an idea with what I'm going to do with GA from all the reviews from you guys. I love the Robin idea, though I was thinking the guys on the team (except Wally) would treat Arty like a lil sis, getting mad at KF. With Arty reactions last chapter, she just had a worst case scenario moment. Anyway Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!**

_**Artemis Is Awesomeness**_

**Aw Thanks! I love Spitfire too! I i think I am putting Jade pregnant in this story, And with Artemis bursting out laughing, I put that idea in this chapter.**

_**darkbloddynightmare38**_

**Lolz, glad your happy! And with what happened, well that Wally's secret ;)**

_**EPICepic**_

**LOLZZZZZZ! Ok, I loveeeee that! Too Funny!**

_**whereinthewrld**_

**Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**_breadwhatwhat_**

**Aw Thanks, and yes, Wally is the dad. Hope you liked this chapter!**

_**Dark Goddess Of Shadows**_

**Yup! and I updated as soon as I could!**

_**emmacrade24**_

**Thanks! I had a general idea where the story was heading from the start, just a basic outline.**

_**Kristie Lynn**_

**Thanks! and you do? I'll have to check it out, you know after I'm done writing this one so I don't accidentally take an idea from your story. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

_**PerfectlyStrange**_

**Same review twice? Anyway thanks again!**

_**Darkness Bandit**_

**Yup! and I wouldn't say Artemis doesn't like him, it's just at this point she just stressing over the fact that she's pregnant and she doesn't know how the heck it happened, especially since they used protection*insert Wally's little secret here*, so she's just pissed at the world for the moment and she doesn't want anyone to know.**

**And guys, I wont be able to update until either Wednesday or Thursday night since Winter Break ends today and I gots to go to school tomorrow :(. Thanks again for all the reviews, they means a lot to me that your guys like this story so much! They force me to stop being lazy and actually write. And if you have any ideas for this story, feel free to share them! I read every comment like 6 times, and I do use some of the ideas you guys send in. And I love to hear what you guys think of the chapters! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, everytime I look at the number of hits for this chapter or the number of reviews, I am just shocked. You guys are amazing, Chapter 3 getting 18 reviews! Thank you! Going back to school has been tough, I just got a D on a quiz and a -C on a test. Writing this story really helps calm me down and forget everything for a while, and reading everyone reviews really cheers me up. There's more seriousness in this chapter from Wally than in the last chapter. Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are you wearing footie pajamas?" I blurted out of my mouth.<p>

It took him a couple of seconds to reply "It was a… um gift from my uncle a few years back."

"And you're wearing it why?"

He glanced around my barren rooftop avoiding eye contact.

"Idon'!" he said too quickly for me to understand.

"What?"

"I don't know how to do laundry, ok, and these were the only clean cloths I could find." he shyly, a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Took me a couple of seconds to put together what he was saying, "So wait, let me guess, your mom stopped doing your laundry for you?" I guessed.

He gave a quick little nod, "Yeah she said if I was old enough to date, I was old enough to do my own laundry." He said with a little disappointment in his voice. He saw the look that came across my face and quickly said "But it's totally worth dating you", he finish with one of his cheesy smiles he flashed at me. He noticed the look on my face hasn't gone away. "Artemis, are you ok" his voice full of worry. Shaking my head no, I quickly ran to the edge of the building and whatever little I had for dinner came out and over the building. Good thing it was night time and no one was on the streets. That could have been a major disaster.

Wally helped me walk away from the edge, me feeling a little bit dizzy. He brought me over to the old makeshift bench I made years ago up here, being made of uneven wooden boards and pieces of scrap metal.

An awkward silence passed by, no one saying anything.

"Sooooooo… umm, was what you texted me true?" He said, breaking the silence

Snapping back at him, I said "Noooo, of course not, you know how I loveeee pretending to be pregnant and throw up randomly off the side of my building" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Wally" I said more seriously, looking back at him, "I took the test"

"So, sometimes they're wrong, mistakes happen with them right" He said with a bit of hopefulness in his voice "Anyway, how could you be pregnant, we only did it once with… protection!" He said with a slight hesitation "The chances of you getting-"

"Baywatch!" I yelled out, stopping him mid-rant "I took four of them! Four tests! All of them positive, you still think it's a mistake!"

And the scariest thing happened. Wally West was silent. He just stood still, on the middle of my roof, in shock, not saying a word. His face started to pale, and at that point, I wasn't sure if he was breathing or not.

"Wally?" Panic rising to my voice as I ran over to him. "Baywatch! Wally you better answer me right now or I'll-" I didn't get to finish because he just collapsed on the ground. I bent down to him, now seeing in fact, he was breathing. I relaxed a bit "Wally." I spoke in a softer voice. He slowly started to sit up, his eyes still not meeting my glaze. Finally, few moments later he spoke "What are we going to do?" his said in voice that you could feel a sense of helplessness in.

Really I didn't have an answer. We're both heroes, teen heroes. This kind of thing never happens, not even with the Justice League, and now my life right now sounds like an episode of 16 & Pregnant. Then Wally answer his own question, knowing I wasn't going to "We have to tell them" he flat out said.

"Who's them?" This is the moment I was avoiding.

"Our parents, The Team and The… Justice League", He said, hesitates in his answer

"You know what's going to happen right?" I practically yelled out "We're going to be an embarrassment, can you imagine how the league is going to act? Our parents? The team doesn't even know we're dating!"

You don't think I know that!" He snapped back at me, standing up from the ground I could tell he was trying his best to keep calm to keep calm, but failing. "My parents are still pissed at me for crashing their car into a flag pole, you think they're going to be ok with the fact that they're going to be grandparents? What about my uncle, the great Flash." He said with a bit of anger in his voice "I'm his partner, even if I wasn't as great as he is, he was always there for me. Always. And now… now I'm going to be a dad." Since dating for the last 10 months, I knew the only times KF was ever like this was when he was really distraught, this is the side of him only a few people know about. It's kind of scary to see him like this, it's like a complete opposite of him, like he has his momentary Hulk moment. He kicked one side of the bench, snapping it in half. "I wouldn't be surprised at all if we got kicked off the Team for this. Isn't like the Justice League is going to care anyway what happens to us." He finally finished off.

Hesitantly, I slowly walked up to him, and put my arm around him. He flinched slightly at my touch, but I could tell he was starting to calm down. He put his head on top on mine, since in the last year, he's grown a few inches taller than me. He asked the question again, in a quieter voice, "What are we going to do"

This time, I spoke back, "Who do you want to tell first?"

* * *

><p><strong>So since I had Artemis have a little melt down in Chapter two, I thought what about KF? He's going to flip out over this too. And I wanted to make a litttle cute moment at the end of the chapter, Arty calming down Wally. Ok, So Mail Time!<strong>

**Mail Time!**

**_sunnydayz56_**

**Lolz, I guess so, never noticed that until now. I think I have a way of introducing that Roy got Cheshire pregnate, can't wait for you to see it!**

**_Irenerb_**

**Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**_Dark Goddess Of Shawdows_**

**Updated! And I think I'm going to revile Wally's little secret next chapter.**

**_Girloveswaffles5_**

**Ikr! Thanks, and yeah, I feel bad for Arty too.**

**_cary99_**

**Yeah, Thanks!**

**_PerfectlyStrange_**

**Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Darkness Bandit**

**I love Spitfire too! And I know, I brought that issue up a bit in this chapter. And trust me, I don't wanna go to school either, at least it's Friday tomorrow! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**_JadeDragon220_**

**Lolz, Thanks, I loved the footie Pj's too! I'm glad you liked chapter 3, hope you liked this chapter as much! I'm glad this was able to cheer you up, kind of like the same way reviews cheer me up! And yeah, I know about Cheshire and Roy having a kid in the comics, thanks for telling me anyway, that was nice of you! I forgot what their kid name was so thanks! Now I don't have to look it up. I didn't even pick their kid/s are going to be and your alreadly imaging them. And wow, I never really notice that, Arkward...**

**_breadwhatwhat_**

**Lolz, Glad you liked it that much! And Thanks, Hope you liked the update!**

**_HunterofArtemis098_**

**Lolz, I had an idea going like that, your pretty much spot on on the M'gann part, what guys are going to do to Wally... well your going to see!**

**_Redhawk15_**

**Lolz, Glad you liked Chapter 3 that much! I loved the Spitfire pairing so much so I had to pick Wally as the dad! And yes, because of the demand from the reviews, I am going to put Cheshire pregnate in the story too! And Thanks! Happy 2012 to you too!**

**_SheWolfQueen_**

**You'll find out Wally's little secret next chapter(I think). And Thanks!**

**_EPICepic_**

**Ikr! Wally's going to be an awesome dad. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**_Regular Reader_**

**Lolz, you gotta love Wally! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**_Lady on Fire_**

**I did too once I finished writing the whole thing. You can never predict what Wally will do. Thanks!**

**_candi711_**

**Thanks! With all the reviews saying I should, I finally found a way to put it in. I did think about doing it from the start, but it was only going to be like a little camo thing. But with everyone wanting it in the story, I'm making it more bigger. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**_whereintheworld_**

**I'm so glad this story was able to cheer you up, kind of like the same way people's reviews/reactions to the story do to me. I'm glad this story helped you, hope you did good on your assignment! And wow, you got how I was going with the story! Thanks, and Thanks!**

**_sammy_**

**Ikr! And i wouldn't say that since Roy is going to be a dad in this story. And I really prefer Spitfire Pairing better, but that's my opinion. Thanks!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes in The mail bag or the story! I'm kind of rushing it cuz I wanted to update today since I promise! Next update will be up this weekend, Thank you for all of your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**20 Reviews! You guys are amazing! Well here's chapter 5 like I promised! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything!**

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, I knew this was going to be a hell of a day. I was feeling sick to my stomach already. Looking at the small little alarm clock next to my bed it read 12:17 P.M. Ugggg, It's too early to be up on a Saturday morning. After a minute of lying in bed, I reluctantly got out of bed. Last night, Wally and I decided that who we were going to tell first. Since Baywatch has to patrol Central City later today, we both agreed to meet up in the cave at 1. West sent everyone a text to meet us down there since he was the only one able to contact Robin.<p>

Walking into the kitchen, I saw my mom already eating at the table. She gave me a questioning look since I'm never up the early on the weekend.

Answer her silent question, I replied "Gotta go down to the cave for training" as I walk towards the cupboard to some food. Grabbing some Lucky Charms cereal and a bottle of Mt. Dew from the fridge, I sat down and ate while my mom kept giving me weird glances.

After forcing the food down my throat, I walk into the bathroom and found my old Hello Kitty brush and started brushing out the knots in my hair. I wondered how they were going to react. Were they going to be mad? Understanding? Mad?

Grabbing a hair tie from the counter, I walked to my room and put on my usually clothes, put on my earrings and made my bed as perfectly as the unoccupied one next to it. Looking into my mirror and satisfied that I didn't look like crap, I walked back into the kitchen and chugged down some more soda. The clock on top of the microwave said 12:48.

Well, it was now or never.

Getting my jacket out of my closet, I walked out of the door, locking it from behide and walked out of the apartment and onto the street. Walking past my apartment, I saw my little… mess from last night on the sidewalk. I picked up the pace and walked for a couple of more blocks until I hit the alley, and who do I see, I see Wally leaning against the old phone booth with a cup in his hand. When I walk into the ally, he looks straight at me and gives me a warm smile.

"Hey Babe" He said while he gives me a cup. I take a sip of it and taste the rich deep flavor hot chocolate. I look at the side of the cup and couldn't believe it.

I look to him "You did not!"

"Well, I was coming here anyway so I made a quick little stop on the way here" He said, giving me a little smile.

"At Germany?" I questioned him.

Winking at me, he said "Hey, my girlfriend deserves the best!"

"And let me guess, you wanted some chocolate too." Seeing the obvious chocolate stains around his mouth.

He looked down, suddenly interested with his shoes in the moment. Me, still wanting a response, glared him down until he finally said, "You know I eat chocolate when I'm nervous" while wiping off chocolate stains off his mouth, then glanced at the phone booth.

A moment passed and neither of us made a move toward it.

Wally, being the brave one at the moment said "Well... It's now or never" as he walked into the phone booth. A flash of light later he was gone and I was alone.

Taking a deep breath, I step inside the phone booth, a quick flash of light later, I was at Mount Justice.

Wally was waiting for me by the Zeta Tube entrance. We both could hear the TV from the lounge.

"Come on, lets get this over with" I say, while grabbing his arm and dragging him into the lounge.

Inside, Superboy was watching TV, Kaldur was reading War & Peace, Robin was hacking into who knows what on his laptop and Megan was in the kitchen attempting to make something edible.

Once we stepped into the room, everyone stopped what they were doing. Megan stepped out of the kitchen and sat next to Connor on the couch.

"Hey guys" Rob said to us. Not letting either of us respond to that, he cut straight to the point and said, "Why did you call us here?" Everyone else looked at us, wanting to know the same answer.

Wally and I glance at each other, neither of us wanting to say it. The room got dead quiet, everyone waiting to hear what we called them down for.

Then Wally finally step up "Artemis and I are dating" he said, with his head down.

We expected some kind of reaction from them, anger, shock, doubtfulness, but we got nothing.

Robin looked at us and said "Well, duh" In a 'that's so obvious' tone of voice, and started hacking on his laptop again.

Wally and I were dumbfounded for a moment, and then finally I spoke up, "Wait, you guys knew?"

From the couch, Superboy said, "Um, Yeah"

"Is this seriously what you guys called us down here for? We known you guys were dating before you guys knew" Robin said in a semi annoyed tone. "Well I got to go, see ya" He said while getting up from his place in the couch and grabbing his laptop. I started to panic a little bit inside.

I knew Baywatch wasn't going to be able to say it, and Rob was about to leave. This was the only chance we were able going to say it privately without the League interfereing.

So as quickly and loudly as I could, I said "Guys... I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, 76 reviews from only 4 chapters, you guys are amazingly awesome! My life has been getting stressful latey, and see that you guys like the story so much and reading your ideas always cheer me up. Well, Mail Bag time!<strong>

**Mail Bag!**

**_Irenerb _**

**Aw Thanks! I tired to update as soon as I could, hope it was worth the wait!**

**_JadeDragon220_**

**_LOLZ! And yeah, I had them tell the team first, though I think I'll have Wally deal with GA himself, that's going to be a fun chapter to write!_**

**_SheWolfQueen_**

**Thank you! Glad this story made your day! **

**_Lady on Fire_**

**I just love spitfire too much, plus I didn't want Wally always being the one to comfort Arty so I thought it might be cute to have it the other way around. Thanks! Hope you liked this Chapter too!**

**_Regular Reader_**

**Yeah, I love cliff endings way too much if you can't tell already. Thanks and I hope you liked this one too!**

**_IzzybelleDP7_**

**Omg, I'm soooo glad I wasn't the only one thinking that too! Aw, Thanks, hope you like this chapter as much!**

**_EPICepic_**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait! And Ikr! Green Arrow mad at Wally + Wally = Awesome Chapter to Write! And Thanks!**

**_Dark Goddess of Shadows_**

**Probably not, I tried to make it as noticeable as possible. You'll find out what happen next chapter! Hope you like this chapter as much!**

**_LizzyLollypops77_**

**I love Spitfire alot too! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**_RedHawk15 (combines all reviews together)_**

**Aw, Thanks, your too sweet! Yeah it takes awhile to write the Mail Bag, Like 30 minutes or so, but it's totally worth it! I hope you liked this chapter as much too!**

**_qweerlittlefish_**

**Aw Thanks! I updated this as soon as I could! I love Spitfire a lot too, and yeah, I get what you mean. I hope you like this chapter!**

**_breadwhatwhat_**

**You'll see what happens soon enough. I hope you like this chapter!**

**_candi711_**

**Yeah I can imagine Superboy's face being O_o Not sure about the Megan part, I'll just make it up as I go along. And you shall see what happens! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**_Girloveswaffles5_**

**I had them tell the team first, and Thanks, hope this chapter was as good as the last one!**

**_whereinthewrld_**

**Yeah, I had to have a good little spitfire moment in the story, and they told the team first!**

**_cary99_**

**I didn't even know until I was writing it! I wanted to show people that Wally can get stressed out too. And Thanks!**

**_south beach_**

**Thank You! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**_Wow, you guys are too sweet! It seriously make me insanely happy to hear that you guys like the story so much! Wow, 76 reviews, and only 4 chapter into the story! I read every single review the second I can! I'm not even kidding, if you have an idea for the story, I would love to hear it, I already used a couple. Thank you again for the reviews!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**This a a rewrite of Chapter 6! Sorry for any confusion. I posted up the original, and hated it, So I deleted Chapter 6 last night and I rewrote it, and I hope it's better than the original! **

**The other thing is, I've been really sick lately, so I haven't had much time to work on the story, so I sorry for the wait, I was originally planning to post it up Wednesday, but as you can see, I didn't. Sorry! I'm still sick, so sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm Pregnant."<p>

The room was dead quiet, the team staring at me. It's like they couldn't believe it. Everyone had a similar expression on their face, well, beside for Connor who looked really confused. Oh, wait, please don't tell me Cadmus forgot to teach the boy basic, umm… human… stuff.

Wally and I just stood there for the next couple of minutes, not knowing what to do. Wally kept on glancing around the room, avoiding any of the team's eye contact.

Robing broke the silence.

"Dudeeeeee, you did not", directing his statement at Wally.

"Ummm" was Wally response as he awkwardly shifted his weight between his feet

The rest of the team suddenly looked at each other, simultaneously. For the next couple of minutes, their faces showed different expressions, as if responding to each other. After the initial shock from everyone, Robin looked like he was angry, Aqualad look as though he was trying to be calm but still a little a bit angry, Megan looked a bit joyful, and Superboy kept on looking plain confused at first, then shocked, and then he looked like he was ready to rip someone's head off. It took me a little while to get what they were doing.

"Wait, are you guys having a telepathic conversation without us?" I questioned them. They didn't even have to response, their faces showed it all.

"So not cool" Wally said, crossing his arms.

Then, suddenly, the boys of the team all stood up, Aqualad and Superboy headed straight towards KF, each of them grabbing one of his arms before he knew what was going on. The lift him 3 inches off the ground and started walking toward the Zeta Tube entrance, with Robin in the lead.

"Wait, what are you guys doing? Guys, let go of me! Dudes, this is so not cool!" Wally shouted and he tried to squirm his way out of the two power houses of the team's hold, which was next to impossible. Now, if Wally was sugar high, that would be a different story, remembering this year's Halloween party, it took us five hours to catch KF, with the help of the Justice League… and the army.

Megan snapped me out of my memory, by grabbing my arm and dragging me off towards her room.

Looking toward the direction of the zeta tube with the boys out of sight, I asked "Um, what are they doing with Wal-"

Megan cut me off "Oh, don't worry about him, they won't hurt him." and I swear, I heard her mumble something that sounded like "at least no too bad." I looked back towards the hallway of the zeta tube, hoping the boys realize that I kind of need Wally, that he wasn't getting out of this mess we made that easy.

Opening her door, I braced myself for the most pinkish girly room since I never had a reason to go to her room. I was actually was surprised by her room layout. It was simple, the wall were painted light lavender, a basic desk and bed, neatly made, and a bunch of pictures all over her wall. I could see her cheerleading uniform hanging off the closet door, probably since that her only pair of actually clothes.

Once inside the room, Megan sat down on her bed, not being able to hide her excitement anymore. I followed her lead, sitting pretzel style on her bed. Once I was fully on her bed, she practically attacked me.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats Artemis! Is it a Boy or a Girl? I bet it's going to looks just like you! Or Wally, depending if he has a dominate gene or not. No matter what I bet it's going to be the cutest kid ever! What are you going to name it, if it's a boy you should name it-"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Megan slow down!" I exclaimed, I didn't even catch a single word she said. "I'm only like… 2 months in!"

"Oh" she said with disappointment plastered across her face. A minute of silence past, neither of us doing anything.

"Hello Megan!" she said out nowhere, causing me to jump a little. "We totally forgot someone!" She said while grabbing her cell phone from her night stand.

"Ummm…. Megan, who are you cal-" I wasn't able to finish because of the fact Megan suddenly jumped into a phone conservation.

"Hello? Hey! Omg, you won't be able to believe this! No, of course not. No, not that. No! You want me to tell you? Ok, soooo… Artemis is pregnant! No, I'm not kidding! Hello? Helloooo? You there?" Megan put her phone down.

"Huh, she must have hung up me." She stated.

"Ok, who were you talking to?

"Oh that was –" She was cut off by a random puff of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared a couple of seconds later, I was able to see who it was. Zatanna walked through it.

The second she saw me, she walked straight towards me.

"Please tell me this is a joke." she said worriedly, cutting straight to the point, not even bothering say hi or anything.

"Um… not really." I quietly said.

"Arty! Really? Did you even use protection?" She said while looking at me.

I really didn't want to get into this, I was worried this would happen.

"I did" I said, not wanting to meet her eyes, I looked down onto the bed sheet. "I don't know what happened…" I looked towards Megan direction since the bed sheets were pretty boring.

Megan looked confused off to the side. Happy Harbor doesn't really have a teen pregnancy rate, and I've never seen her watch anything besides old sit-coms, so she must not really know what was really going on. And doesn't she have like 12 sisters? Pregnancy must not be a big deal on Mars. I wish I could be in La-La land like her.

Zatanna looked towards Megan too. I'm guessing she came to the same conclusion as me, because she changed the subject.

"Sooo…" she said "How far along are you?" She asked more calmly.

"Umm… like 2 months I think" I said, still not making eye contact with her, ashamed.

Megan finally spoke up "Artemis, are you ok?" She asked with worry in her voice, I'm guessing she finally picked up that something must be wrong with the situation.

"I…" I could feel some tears coming to my eyes, no I would not cry in front of these guys! I've done too much crying in only two days. "I'm… fine Megan."

"No you're not" Zatanna said, looking at me with worry "Artemis, it's not good to keep things buried, if you need to let it go, then do it"

That's what broke me.

I cried, I don't even know for how long, but neither of the girls said a thing, they just listened.

"I… I don't know what I'm going to do, what's going to happen to me, or the… baby, or even Wally. What's going to happen to us? And we still have to tell them, The League and our parents. I don't know what I'm going to do." I said, tears still pouring out. "I hate my life!" I screamed, punching her wooden bedboard, leaving a small crack in it. A few minutes later, when I finally calmed down a bit, not crying anymore, Zatanna spoke up.

"Artemis, look, I can't promise you everything going to be alright, but I'm not leaving you alone in this mess you and West made" she said, with a little smile. "Speaking of West, where the heck is he, I'll little talk with him soon."

This brought a little smile to me "You know Wally will just run."

"Oh don't worry, I'll find him" She said with a laugh. Then she thought of something "He didn't pressure you to do it right?" she said more seriously. "Cuz if he did-"

"Baywatch? Pressure me?" I said, cutting her off. "Are you kidding me? He was scared to kiss me the first time, let alone do it." I finished with a laugh, remembering that old memory.

"Well, good." Zatanna said, relieved.

A moment passed, no one saying anything, until Megan spoke up.

"Artemis?" she said, getting my attention.

"Yeah Megan" I replied looking at her. She was still obviously worried. She probably never had thought that this could be bad.

"I know this probably isn't the right time to ask, but, I was wondering if I could… do your baby shower, I heard lots of earth women have them, and they sound so much fun."

This took me back a bit, a baby shower? The thought of having one never crossed my mind, with worrying about everything else. I've never even been to one. Did I even deserve one?

"Ummm, sure" I said unsurely.

"Apparently, this was good enough her, because she let out a little squeal of excitement.

"This is going to be the best baby shower ever! You don't have to worry about a thing!" She said with way too much excitement her pervious worry now gone from face.

"Yeah Megan, make sure you don't go overboard with it, ok?"

She gave me a nod "Like I said, don't worry about it!"

Then suddenly a thought came to mind.

"Megan?" I asked getting her attention.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Uh, what are the guys doing with Wally?" I nervously asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So a little Wally kidnapping and a little Arty breakdown (again). Next Chapter will be a Wally chapter, And if you guys want to see the conservation the team had, I'll post it up next chapter if you want.<strong>

**So again Sorry for any confusion and/or wait! I really hope this is better than the original, and if you never seen the original, I hope this chapter was good! And Thank You for all of your reviews! They been cheering me up! So here's the Mail Bag from the original Chapter 6!**

**Mail Bag!**

_**SheWolfQueen**_

**Lolz! Yup, not even Robin could have guessed it! And Thank! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one and sorry about the wait!**

_**Lady on Fire**_

**Aw, Thanks! I Hope this chapter was as good as you think! And Lolz!**

_**Regular Reader**_

**Well, you saw the girls reactions this chapter, next chapter, the guys against Wally! And I never thought about it that way.**

**_Irenerb_**

**Thanks! Updated! Sorry about the Wait!**

**_EPICepic_**

**Lolz, well at least the girls seem to be, for the guys... well. With the guys against Wally, you'll see that next chapter! And sorry about the wait, hope it was worth it!**

**_Keep Moving Onwards_**

**Well, I hope this chapter was long enough! And Thanks, I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**_EvrAnge_**

**Aw Thanks! Hope you liked this Chapter!**

**Wow, sorry to hear about that, and I hope so.**

**_JadeDragon220_**

**Lolz, yeah, poor kidnapped Wally, you'll see what ends up happening to him next chapter! And sorry about the wait!**

**_Dark_**

**Yeah I love cliffies! Hope you like this Chapter!**

**And as of now... 104! Thanks for the heads up!**

**_sammy_**

**Thanks! And you guessed Megan straight on! As for the guys, you'll see next chapter! And sorry about the wait!**

**_LadyParabellem_**

**Thank you! Next chapter = guys reactions!**

**_PerfectlyStrange_**

**I'm sorry about the wait! I hope this chapter was worth it though. I hope you liked it!**

**_whereintheworld_**

**Sorry! I had to end the chapter soon cuz my mom was threatening to take my laptop away! And sorry about the wait! And Thanks! I was drinking hot chocolate while writing it so I had to put it in there!**

**_candi711_**

**Sorry about the Cliffie and the Wait! And you'll find out soon enough!**

**_RedHawk15_**

**Lolz, don't worry about it! And yeah, but it's like my thanks for the reviewers for reviewing so it sooooo worth it! And trust me, you'll learn soon enough, I used to be a horrible writer! And I'm sorry about the late update!**

**_MonkeyTheFishWhoBrokeTheLight_**

**Sorry, I had to end it somewhere and I thought it might be a good place! And Thanks!**

**_qweerlittlefish_**

**Aw, Thanks! and Thanks! And I'm sorry about the late update!**

**_Girloveswaffles_**

**Lolz, now I wish I had someone drinking something in that chapter! And Thanks!**

**_VictitiousVilint_**

**Aw Thanks! And I'm sorry about taking forever to update this chapter, I tried my best to update as soon as possible! But thanks anyway! And Thank you!**

**_rae_**

**Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter and you shall find out Wally's little secret next chapter!**

**_easton_**

**Aw Thanks! And I was thinking the same thing, you know, for a later chapter! And I'm sorry about the late update!**

**_FanficLuv_**

**Yeah, I'm a huge Spitfire fan! And Thanks! I'm sorry about the late update! As for the kid, even I still don't know yet! and Lolz!**

**_Spitfire Krew_**

**Aw Thanks! Yeah, I still don't even know where I'm going with the kid! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I'll try my best to work on Chapter 7, but I don't know when it will be up. Thanks again to all the reviews from the story! You guys know how to cheer up a sick writer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooooo sorry for disappearing of the surface of FanFiction! Life has been getting in the way between being sick, school, Play Practice, and lack of my laptop access (Broken Laptop, had to get it fixed), I hadn't have a lot of time to write Chapter 7. Sorry! But I finally found the time to finish/edit chapter 7. And Oh my gosh, 146 Reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Well here's Chapter 7, I hope it was worth the wait (sorry!), Enjoy! It might help to reread chapter 6 first for a little Re-Fresher! And there's the telepathic conversation from chapter 6 at the end of chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><em>"Uh, what are the guys doing with Wally?" I nervously asked…" <em>

* * *

><p>…Artemis and I just stood there, Me being kind of pissed. Come on, now they're talking behind our back in front of us!<p>

"So not cool" I said while crossing my arms.

Then all of a sudden all the guys stood up simultaneously, which was kind of scary looking, since they were both glaring at me. Kaldur and Supes headed towards me and before I could even react they lifted me up from the ground by my arms and started carrying me away, Robin in the lead. What the hell was going on?

"Wait, what are you guys doing? Guys, let go of me! Dudes, this is so not cool!" I shouted as I was "carried" away.

"Ow! Supes, kind of a hard grip!" I yelled while still, giving him my best glare, which he promptly ignored. Am I really being kidnapped?

Oh god, I was in trouble.

Once I saw where we heading, I calmed down a bit. The Zeta Tubes.

With the Zeta Tubes, I could easily get out of this mess, since the Zeta Tubes only carry one at a time. They would have to let me go, Right? I could easy escape.

Once we reached the room with the Tubes, Robin gave them a signal to stop, with me still dangling in the air, awkwardly. Dang, the guys grip on my arms were going to leave a nasty bruise.

Getting out his minicomputer thing he has on his arm, he started typing up random letters on it. He grinned in satisfactory as large metal doors started to lock down the room's entrances and exits quietly.

"What the heck are you doing?" I exclaimed, still noticing that the Zeta Tubes were still on, I only needed my chance.

"Locking down the place, duh" He said with his mischievous grin. He gave Aqualad and Connor a look, they simultaneously dropped me, onto the floor, with no warning what so ever.

"Ow!"I said as I hit the metal floor, even though it wasn't that bad, I wasn't expecting that at all.

God, I hate that bird so much and when did he started looking like a mafia boss, with Kal and Supes in his lead?

I looked over to the still open Zeta Beams, humming alive with energy. Don't they realize that the Zeta Tubes are like, right there? This is perfect!

"Sooooooo…" I said while starting to stand up as inconspicuously as I could. "Why'd you kidnap me?" I asked as casually as I could.

Robin, cutting to the point, automatically responded "Why is Artemis pregnant?"

I stood up, and before any of the guys could say anything, I raced over towards to Z-Tubes, shouting "See Ya!" over my shoulder.

Once I reached it, I ran inside, ready for a flash of light to get me the heck out of here. But all I got was "Access Denied, Good Try Wally." It replied in its monotone voice. I couldn't believe this, as I shot my best Wally glare (Note to self, work on my glare name later) at Robin.

"You really think I wouldn't have thought of that" He said more seriously this time, appearing out of nowhere with Supes and Kaldur flanking him on either side of him. Even through his glasses, I could feel his glare on me.

Aqualad spoke up. "Wally, isn't it inappropriate for your kind to be… pregnant at an adolescent age?"

Since I didn't answer immediately, Robin did for me. "Yes, yes it is Kaldur" he said while plainly looking at me. "The question is why she's pregnant in the first place?"

Ok, I was starting to get tired of this really quick, what right do they have to kidnap and interrogate me? "Guys, I didn't mean to get Artemis pregnant." I said in my most sincere voice, hoping they would drop it already, it's been like what, 5 minutes? That's a lot of time to be interrogated for a speedster.

"Then why is she?" Conner said, anger in his voice, repeating Robins question.

"I don't know!" I said a little too fast ,F*******, I hope none of the guys noticed.

But of course, being raised by The Bats, Robin automatically picked up on it. "Your lying" he flat out said, looking straight at me with a glare that could match Batman's, god, when did he become a Mini Bat?

"No I'm not" I responded, avoiding eye contact from any of the guys, probably making me look even guiltier.

"KF, you do realize I'm the only one who can open these doors right?" Rob said, reminding me that I'm trapped. "You're not leaving until you tell us what happened."

A moment passed of completely silence, not a single sound, just the three of them staring down on me. Then my stomach growled just loud enough for everyone to hear. Crap, I hadn't eaten like in… 30 minutes.

"The sooner you tell us, the sooner this is over KF, and I know Megan just made some fresh,homemade cookies." Robing said, clearly taunting me. "And they aren't burnt this time."

A few more agonizing slow minutes passed, until I caved in.

"Fine, you wanna know what happened?" I said, snapping the dead silence in the room, having everyone's full attention on me. Great.

"I forgot" I said sheepishly, in my weak attempt at avoiding to answer.

"Forgot what?" Robin replied back angrily not missing a beat, probably already having an idea on what "it" was.

Did I really have to answer this? It was embarrassing enough being kidnapped and integrated by a 14, 17 and 18 year old, mostly by the 14 year old, and now this?

I knew Rob would hold me here as long as it took to get an answer out of me, and guessing from my stomach, that wasn't going to be a long wait.

Taking a deep breath, I said "I forgot the Co-" I was cut off by the Zeta Tubes buzzing noise filling the air. Wait, didn't Rob close them down? I look at him, giving him a WTH look.

He shrugged and plainly said, "I only closed it off to you." Did I mention how much I'm starting to hate Rob?

"Recognized: Red Arrow B0-6" The machine said in its plain monotone. Roy? Really? The universe just lovvveeessss me today.

As a light came into the room from the Zeta Beam, Roy materialize into the room. He was apparently talking to himself before he came went into the Zeta Tube, because he was saying "-st tell them, they'll underst-" He cut himself off mid-sentence once he saw us, not expecting us there. He stood there, a gave us a questioning look. I couldn't blame him, I was practically up against a wall with the guys of the team staring me down, not to mention the giant metal doors blocking all exits of the room.

"Ummm… Do I want to know?" Roy asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Before I could say anything, Robin said "KF got Arty knocked up and he was about to tell us how" I looked down at the kid, really? Was he trying to get me killed?

Roy, obviously not expecting that response, had a look of misbelief across his face.

"You gotta be joking," He said, putting his hand through his hair, obviously looking distraught. What was with him?

Aqualad this time responded back more maturely "Sadly, no, apparently it is true, and Kid Flash was about to tell us why it is true." He said bringing the attention back on me.

I really didn't want to do this, this was getting ridiculous. At my last attempt I quickly said "Ifrgthecndom"

"What?" Conner asked, no being able to catch what I said even with his super hearing.

"He said he forgot the condom" Robin said, being able to decipher my speed talk. He looked over at me see me fidget with me fingers a bit "And by the way your fidgeting, he probably didn't tell Artemis either." Dang, he was good.

Kaldur's eyes widen "Is this true Wally?" Even though by look on his face he already knew it was true. "You didn't tell Artemis?" Roy and Robin were looking at me too, with disappointment plastered on their faces. Did really deserve this?

"Yea" I mumbled in an annoyed tone. I just wanted to get the heck out of here.

"How the heck did you forget it?" Robin asked, really pissing me off.

I was really starting to get annoyed by all this, I never wanted to bring this up at all, and now this? They were practically shoving in my face that I messed up. I snapped.

"Yeah, ok, it's true ok!" I said, raising my voice, seeing their surprised faces from it. "I forgot Ok!I fucked up pretty bad, you don't think I know that by now! Probably mine and Artemis's lives are ruined now! You wanted to hear that?" I was practically at the point of yelling now. "You want me to tell Artemis how badly I messed up? You know how freaked out Artemis is right now? Even if she doesn't show it, she's hiding it. She always does! I'm still freaking out, I'm going to be a dad and I'm only 16! Freaking 16 years old!" I finished, my voice echoing throughout the contained room. The guys looking at me with surprise and shock expressions. I couldn't blame them, only Rob saw me like this before once, and even with all the training from the Bat's, he didn't expect my freak out at all. I really hate this side of me, I'm supposed to be The Kid Flash right? The guy who seems like he never has a care in the world most of the time and that life would work it's self out. I wish. I've been trying not to get stressed out about this, for Arty's sake. One of us needs to be level headed and after my little break down last night, which I still feel really bad about yelling at Artemis, I decide that I had to be it, this is going to be harder for Artemis than me. These guys really weren't helping much, telling me how much I messed up.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, I, as calmly as I could, said "Robin, open the doors." As I looked over to him over my shoulder. He was still a little shocked from my outburst, like the other guys were. "Now." I said a little bit more forcefully. Quietly, without a response, he pressed some keys on his hologram computer and the metal doors started to open. Instead of running which I would usually do, I just walked out. People would think that me walking would be torturous right? That it's soooo slow for a speedster. Really, for me, it's the exact opposite. It makes me feel… normal. That for at least one moment, my life is normal until reality snaps back.

When I was almost out of the room, I heard Robin trying to break the awkward silence I made back in the room by asking Roy "Sooo… Why are you here?"

I walked straight into the kitchen, my stomach leading the way.

As I walked in, I saw Arty, at the little four seater breakfast table in the corner, alone. She had a big bucket of Chocolate Chip Vanilla ice cream in one hand and a huge spoon in her other, scarfing down the contents of the bucket.

"Hey Arty" I said, getting her attention, she snapped her head up at the sound of my voice. I had to do a double take. Artemis didn't really look like… Artemis. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, her locks spilling over her shoulders. She had Chocolate and Vanilla mess around her mouth. Her eyes had traces of red, obliviously showing she cried. Artemis. Cried. It's takes a lot for that to happen.

I ran over to her, in front of her in a blink of an eye… literally.

"Whathappend?Areyouok?Areyouhurt?" I said way too fast for her to be able to understand. What the heck happened when I was kidnapped by the guys?

"Wally!" She shouted, stopping me from rambling even more. "I'm ok, don't worry" she said with a little smile of reinsurance, which calmed me down.

Taking a breath of relief that nothing happened to her, I asked again "What happened?"

Rolling her eyes at my worry for her, she answered "The girls had a little talk with me."

"Girls?" I asked, since Megan was the only one with her when I was kidnapped from the living room.

"Megan told Zatanna and she stopped over." She said while trying to dig out another scoop of Ice Cream out of the bucket.

"Ohhh." I said while I walk towards the cabinets to fish out a spoon. "So they had a talk with you?" I asked, wondering if it was as bad as the guy's talk with me.

"Yea, Megan was well… Megan and Z was pissed. We talked and stuff… and I think Megan is doing a baby shower for me?" she said with a questioning tone, probably not knowing herself what actually happened "Then Megan literality shooed me out of her room so she and Z could talk about something, and I came out here to find you but since the Zeta Tubes entrance was blocked..." She looked at me to finish her unasked question.

"Robin" I said in a one word reply as I pulled out a chair next to her's and dug into her Ice Cream bucket with my spoon.

"Oh, what did they do to you anyway?"

"Um… they just… had a talk with me than Roy came in and… yea" I finished off not wanting to explain the rest.

"Speedy's here?" She asked with a mouth full of Ice Cream, not really noticing my unfinished story or wanting to know the guy's reactions.

"Yea, I don't know why though, he looked really distraught" I said, remembering Roy's sudden entrance and attitude. What was with him anyway?

As on cue, I heard Robin exclaim "You did what now!"

**And here's the ****Telepathic Conversation from the last chapter****! (Megan's POV)**

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Artemis is Pregnant! I can't believe this! And Awwww, I can already imagine Arty's and Wally's kid! This is great!<p>

I looked around the room and saw that Robin, Kaldur's and Conner's faces were kind of shocked. Is something wrong? Is there something wrong with Artemis and Wally that I don't know? So, since the quickest way of talking for me is telepathically, I set up a little chat group with everyone besides Wally and Artemis, so I won't have to bother them.

'Is everyone online?' I asked through the link. The guy's faces turned towards me.

'Yes' Kaldur replied.

'Yup' Robin answered.

'Yea' Conner said.

'Is there something wrong with the situation?" I asked confused by the negtive looks on Kaldur's and Robin's faces. Isn't this great news?

'Um, yea! Didn't you just hear what Aretmis said? She's pregnate! Because of Wally!' Robin said angrily.

'Yes I heard! Isn't it wonderful news!' I replied happily. What can be wrong with this situation?

'Megan.' Kaldur said, getting my attention 'On earth, I believe, being as young as Artemis and Wally are, It's inappropriate to have a child at an adolescent age. Is that correct Robin?' He asked.

'Yea' he replied

'Ummmmm... guys' Conner finally spoke up, getting all of our attenion.

'Yes Conner?' Aqualad said.

'Umm... how did Artemis get pregnate.' He shyly asked.

'Because of Wally.' Robin replied in a obvious tone.

'Yea, but how did it happen?' he innocently asked.

... an awkward silence passed between the link, no one knowing how to respond to that.

"Um, well, you see Conner **One full Birds and the Bees explanation*** , and that's how it happens Aqualad awkwardly answered.

By the look one Conner's face, he was shocked. Then, a few seconds later, it was replaced with anger.

'Wally going to get it' he said with venom in his voice.

'Agreed' Robin said still bitterly

'Yes, it looks like we have to have a little ta-' Aqualad was cut off by Artemis's voice

"Wait, are you guys having a telepathic conversation without us?" She questioned us. By our lack of response, she got her answer.

"So not cool" Wally said, while crossing his arms.

Robin, who you could feel the anger radiating off of him, looked at Superboy and Kaldur and said 'Get him and follow me.'

* * *

><p><strong>So Wally's POV Chapter! And a little immature Robin (he's only 14). And yet again, another Wally flip out! And there was no violence in this chapter because of the fact that the guys are heroes. And a little Ice Cream scene at the end. Chocolate Chip Vanilla Ice Cream is me Favorite! And I hope you liked the telepathic conversation. I was in a rush doing it so I hope it was ok! <strong>

**Can I thank you all the Readers/Reviews out there who made this story much bigger than I ever thought it would be. 146 Reviews, 7045 Hits, 32 Favorites and 45 Alerts! Just wow, my jaw drops when ever I see those numbers. And I am soooooo Sorry for the wait! So Here's The Mail Bag for Chapter 6!**

**Mail Bag!**

**SpitfireChick**

**Lolz, it is Roy, and I think he's pissed off about something else ;) You'll find out the next chapter. And I'm glad you liked the re-rewiten version better!**

**Girloveswaffles5**

**Lolz! And yeah, I think by now Supes controlled his anger to a point, just a lot of getting Wally getting pissed off to the point he flips.**

**JadeDragon220**

**:) I posted up the telepathic conversation! I hope you like it and what the guys did to Wally! And sorry about the wait!**

**Perfectly Strange**

**I posted up the telepathic conversation! I hope you liked it! And I hope you liked this chapter too. And I'm so sorry about the wait!**

**Darkness Bandit**

**I'm glad you liked the Re-Write for chapter 6 better! I do too! And Thanks! And sorry about the wait!**

**whereinthewrld (PM Message Review)**

**Aw, Thanks! I am sooo glad I was able to make chapter 6 better and I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked chapter 7 and sorry about the wait!**

**sammy**

**Thanks! I am really sorry about the wait! And I think Arty's mom might have an idea of what's going on, as for Bats and Green Arrow... that's for a different chapter!**

**meganlyn27**

**Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**HunterofArtemis**

**Yea! And it really does take alot of guts to tell Bats... that's going to be a fun chapter to write!**

**qweerlittlefish**

**Aw Thanks! And I thought it might be a good way of seperating the genders to talk with Artemis and Wally. With the Baby Shower... by Megan... Oh God. I'm glad you liked the story so much! Sorry about the wait!**

**Irenerb**

**I hoped you like this chapter! And I am so sorry about the wait!**

**SheWolfQueen**

**Thanks! And I hope I did good on this chapter too! Sorry about the wait!**

**IzzybelleDP7**

**I posted up the telepathic conversation this chapter! I hope you liked it! And Aw, Thanks! Sorry about the wait!**

**Lady on Fire**

**It wasnt through the Zeta Tubes. Just a little bit more of Robin Torment of Wally being so close to the exit. And Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter and sorry about the wait.**

**Regular Reader**

**Lolz! And Thanks! I hope you liked this one as much and sorry about the wait!**

**EPICepic**

**I hope you like the telepathic conversation! And Lolz! I hope you liked thi chapter too! Sorry about the wait!**

**FanficLuv**

**Thanks! And that clears it up a bit. Glad you liked this chapter and sorry about the wait!**

**Spitfire Krew**

**Aw, Thanks! And I wanted to do a different gender conversations, I thought it might be more interesting. And Lolz! Thanks and sorry about the wait!**

**candi711**

**Lolz, yea they did. And really, I don;t know, I just kind of made that part of for some space filler. With the baby shower, I don't even know how that's going to turn out. And with BC, Bats and GA, well that's going to be a pretty interesting chapter. With Sports master in the story... You shall see later!**

**KaliAnn**

**Thanks! And with the girls, they'll be there for her for support in case anything bad happens.**

**breadwhatwhat**

**I'm glad you liked it! I hoped this chapter met you expectations! And sorry about the wait!**

**allan calderini**

**Aw Thanks! And I'm so sorry about the wait! And Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**MFish**

**Yeah, sorry I just love cliffhangers! And Lolz! Thanks and I'm sorry about the wait, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**LadyParabellum**

**I did! I hope you liked it! And Thanks! Sorry about the wait!**

**LilWeapon**

**I hope this chapter met your expectations for it! Sorry about the wait!**

**artyandrob4eva**

**Lolz, could you tell me how I could do that! And sorry about the Wait!**

**sudmalis**

**Aw, Thanks! And I did! And Thanks and Thanks! I am sooo sorry about the wait**

**Perfectly Porcelain 13**

**Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**InvisibleNinja1234**

**Yea, poor Arty. Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter and sorry about the wait!**

**AdeneWolf**

**Well you found out this chapter! As for the kid... thats for later! No spoilers for the kid! And so sorry about the wait!**

**Flimp**

**Sorry about the wait! Life has been getting in the way. hope you liked this chapter!**

**Dang, it took a while to reply to all of those, but it's always worth it! :) Again, sorry about the wait and again, Thank You for the Reviews/Favorites/Hits/Alerts! I was planning to update after my school play is done and over with (March 3), but I kept on feeling more guiltier so I made the time to write/edit chapter 7! I hope all of you liked this chapter!**

**I will Try to update as soon as Possible! **


End file.
